


Family Day

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Real Life Superhero [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Family Day

As the weather got cooler, you didn’t venture out as much. However, you did want to start getting presents for the upcoming holiday, and hoped Cas or your even newer friend, much to Dean’s dismay, Crowley, could take you out shopping. Lying in bed one night, you looked over at Dean. “Are there any Christmas traditions you’d like to do this year?” You smiled. “Christmas Eve, open a present, maybe? A movie and cocoa?”

“We haven’t really had any traditions, but we do stuff.” He rubbed your shoulder. “Are you telling me I have to get you a present?” He teased.

You laughed. “Could always slap a bow on you and call it a day.” You teased back.

“I’m doing that.” He kissed your head. “I really am.” He chuckled. “Maybe we can do something for Christmas Day? Something always comes up for the night before, so not making any plans.” He said softly, staring at the ceiling. Although, he knew he had plans. He had been buying Katie little things here and there over the past few months, storing them in the trunk of Baby. You never went in there, so he never had to worry about it.

“Christmas Day it is.” You smiled. “I can’t believe these months have passed so fast.” You leaned your head on his chest. “It’s really flown by. I’m excited for our first Christmas and New Year’s together.”

He played with your hair. “I wanted to do something for our half-year, but Sammy gave me a weird look.” He admitted.

“When isn’t he giving you a weird look?” You teased him with a chuckle. “It’s not too late to do something.” You told him. “I never bought it up because I didn't peg you for an anniversary kinda guy. Which is fine.”

“A few weeks too late.” He shrugged. “And I’m not. But with you? I count the days.” He said lovingly. “They're all important to me.”

You sat up a little and pecked his lips. “Well, for sure we’re doing something soon, okay? Just me and you.” You smiled. “Maybe we can bake a pie together, and then take a hot bath while eating it. Or we can go for a long drive, and enjoy each other's company.”

He groaned. “Both those sound great, babe.” He smiled. “Could always do them both. Take a long car ride, then come home and bake a pie?”

You nodded quickly. “Stop along the way whenever we want.” You rubbed down his chest. “I like the sound of this plan.” You told him. 

“Me, too.” He grinned. “After Christmas?” He asked. “Get past all the holiday stuff.”

You smiled. “Sounds perfect.” You nodded. 

* * *

It was the day before Christmas Eve, and Dean found you in the kitchen, phone in hand. “I'm sorry, princess.” He sighed. 

“No, Deeeeeean.” You knew he was leaving on a hunt. “We have plans here!” You sighed. You weren’t mad at him, but it sucked. “There’s no one else that can go?” You pouted. 

He shook his head. “No, me and Sammy got this, sweetheart.”

You nodded. “Want me to ask Cas to check on you guys?” You asked, just wanting your boyfriend and friend safe. 

“No!” He cleared his throat. “It’s fine.” He nodded. “He should spend time with you anyway.” He kissed your forehead. “I’m sure he’d like to watch Christmas movies with you.” He suggested. “He does get excited when you ask him to join us, right?”

You nodded. “Yeah, always up for things.” You smiled. “Fine.” You pouted, wrapping your arms around him. “I guess I’ll let you go.”

He pulled you closer, leaning his forehead against yours. “I’m sorry, babe. But we’ll be back as fast as we can.” He promised you. “And then we’ll exchange presents and all that good stuff. Okay?”

You nodded. “I’ll make you guys something nice.” You squeezed his arms. “As a welcome home gesture. A nice big meal, okay?” You kissed his jaw.

“I want to come home already.” He grinned. “I’ll call you when we get there, okay? And every night?” 

You nodded, growing sad. “Please be careful.” You cupped his cheek. “No rushing to try to get home sooner.”

He cracked a smile. “Can’t promise that.” He chuckled. “You’ll be on my mind the whole time.”

“I better be.” You grinned, taking a deep breath. “Can I tell you something? Was gonna wait until Christmas…” 

“You can tell me anything.” He said happily. 

You stood on your tiptoes to kiss his nose. “I love you.” You blushed, your voice soft. 

He practically melted, shutting his eyes. “Yeah?” He breathed, not seeing the worry on your face that he didn’t say it back. There was a pit in your stomach that you said it too soon.

You nodded against him. “Yeah.” You whispered, swallowing. “I-I do.”

He pulled back just enough to cup your face. “That’s great to hear, princess. Especially because I love you, too.” 

Your eyes widened and you grinned, obviously relieved. “You do?!”

“Course I do, sweetheart!” He kissed you gently. “So much.” He told you proudly. 

“I was afraid I’d rushed it.” You admitted, pecking his lips.

“Ha. Why do you think I didn’t say it first?” He smirked, but looked at you with adoration. “I didn’t want to scare you, or risk getting thanked.” He chuckled. 

You laughed. “Of course you’d worry about that.” You hugged him tighter. “And, don’t worry, that wasn’t your present.” You teased.

“I’d be fine if it was.” He nuzzled to you. “You’re a present every day.”

You giggled. “Go, before I keep you all to myself.” You kissed him once more. “Sooner you leave, the sooner you come back, and the sooner you get your presents.”

He laughed and pulled away. “Fine, but just cause we’re on a deadline here.” He kissed your forehead before calling for his brother.

* * *

Katie knew Dean was coming, and was bouncing in the window, waiting for him. “Daddy?” She would ask every time a car passed. “Not Daddy.” She would huff when the car didn’t stop at their house. She was getting very impatient.

“Almost, baby girl.” Tina smiled, taking a picture of her standing at the window. “His car has a very unique sound.” She chuckled.

Katie looked at her then pressed her ear to the glass. “Sound?” She asked, blinking. 

“A deep rumble.” Tina told her.

Katie nodded and listened intently, gasping as she heard it five minutes later. “Daddy!” She squealed.

Tina went to open the door as it was snowing a bit and smiled as Katie bounced. As soon as Dean saw her, his face lit up. “Princess!” He lifted the small girl up, hugging her tightly. “I missed you.” He kissed her cheek. “I’ve been looking forward to see you!”

“Me, too!” She hugged his neck. “My daddy.” She giggled. 

“You’re getting so big!” Dean pretended to pout. “What, you’re going to be five, right?” He asked teasingly. “Or am I confusing you with Uncle Sammy?”

She giggled. “Uncle Sammy!” Her little hands reached for him. 

Sam grinned, setting down the bags they had brought. “Hey, munchkin.” He reached out to take her. “You been good for your mom lately?” She nodded, her eyes bright with excitement to see them.

“She’s been up since way early.” Tina said fondly. “I’ll make you boys coffee.” She shut the door behind them before heading into the kitchen.

“Daddy!” Katie wiggled until she was let down and ran to get a few coloring pages. “Yours.” She handed them over. 

Dean crouched, looking at them happily. He hugged her close. “I have some stuff for you, too, but you gotta wait until Christmas morning, okay?” He told her.

“But, Daddy.” She pouted. 

“Maybe one tonight.” He winked. “It  _ is  _ Christmas Eve.” He had been in town a day, but had needed to wrap everything up for Katie.

She bounced, hugging him tightly. “Yay!” 

Sam ruffled her hair, smiling as the interaction. It was good to see Dean trying so hard for her, and hoped that one day, it would include you. He glanced up, thanking Tina as she handed him a mug. “So, is there a park or anything around here? We’d like to bring her to play.” He offered. “Of course, you can come.” He added, not wanting her to think that he just wanted to bring Katie out without her mom.

“There’s a park down the block.” She nodded. “We’d have to bundle her up tight, but it should be fine.” She smiled. “She would love a chance to play in the snow.” She added. “Wouldn’t you, Katie?” 

“YESSSS!” 

Dean grinned at how happy she looked. “Then let's get to it, kiddo.” He chuckled. “I remember bringing Uncle Sammy out to play in the snow when we were kids.”

Katie looked wide eyed at her Uncle, unable to imagine anything little about the man. “Whoa.” She breathed, making the adults all laugh.

“I know.” Sam chuckled, lifting her as he stood. “Let’s make sure you’re warm enough, then we’ll all go play. Sound good?”

“Yeah, yeah!” She said excitedly. “Angel-bear comes?” She asked. 

“That’s up to your mom, munchkin.” Sam told her gently.

Tina smiled. “I’m sure he’d be much warmer here, sweetie.” She told her. “He can keep your presents, and the tree, safe.”

She huffed, but nodded. “Okay…” 

* * *

“Cas!” You called from the living room, unsure if he was in the bunker or not.

“Yes?” He appeared, lack of trench coat. 

You blinked. “No coat?” You asked, tilting your head.

He blinked and glanced down. “Oh, I was in my room.” He noted. “Did you need something, Y/N/N?” He asked. 

“Oh, uh, just wanted to see if you wanted to watch some Christmas movies? I had planned to with Dean, but since he’s on a hunt, he suggest I spend time with you.”

“He is on a hunt? He chose to not inform me.” He narrowed his eyes slightly. “But yes, that sounds of great enjoyment.” 

You bit your lip and nodded. “Left yesterday.” You said sadly.

He hummed. “I wonder what kind.” He said to himself. “Where do you wish to watch movies?” He asked, looking around.

“I can take my laptop to your room, if you want?” You stood. “It doesn’t really matter to me, honestly.”

He thought about it intensely. “Yes, my room would do well.” He motioned for you to lead the way. “I am sorry you are spending Christmas away from Dean.” He told you after a moment.

“He said he should be back tomorrow, but I’m trying not to depend on that.” You nodded. “I asked him not to rush back, I’d rather have him safe. I asked if he wanted me to have you check on them, and he said ‘no’.”

He blinked, making an offended face but didn’t know what the feeling was. “That’s odd.”

“Do you go on every case with them?” You noticed that he had while you were there, at least to check in. “Or just lately?"

“I suppose just lately. Or if it’s rather bad.” He nodded. “I am just surprised that he did not want me to check on him for your peace of mind.”

“Me, too. But I didn’t look into it too much. He knew I wanted to watch movies with you.” You smiled. “So, I figured it was enough for the two of them, but not enough to need an angel.”

“I suppose.” He agreed, making himself comfortable. “What movie shall we start with?” He asked happily. 

* * *

Katie was giggling as Dean helped her build a snowman, making funny sounds as he did so. “More snow!” She declared. 

Sam stood back a bit with Tina, hands deep in his pockets. “She adores you guys.” Tina smiled. “Stood at that window getting annoyed with every car that passed that it wasn’t the Impala.” 

“That’s cute.” Sam chuckled. “He couldn’t wait to come down. Me either really.” He grinned, watching them. “He’s been buying her gifts for Christmas for months. Birthday, too.”

She smiled at that. “He’s a natural with her.” Tina said happily. “I never imagined this would be happening.” She told him honestly.

“Same here.” Sam agreed. “Thought it’d be me with a kid.” He shrugged. “Had a girl I wanted to be with and everything. Then life happened. He deserves it, though. He didn’t really get to be a kid himself.”

“That’s sweet.” She smiled at him. “I’m glad you can be here too.” She nudged his arm lightly. 

“Thanks.” He chuckled. “I’m really just the driver and picture taker.” He told her. “And Katie’s great. He shows me all the pictures you send.” He told her. “He always gets really excited about it.”

“Really?” She seemed surprised. “When he first met her, he mentioned there was something fresh? Did...did they work out? What does she think of this?”

Sam winced. “Uh, they’re still together yeah.” He cleared his throat. “And on that, you’ll have to ask Dean.” He didn’t want to get in the middle of that conversation.

She assumed it went badly, so she was content with that answer. Her eyes watched as Dean lifted Katie up and spin her. She felt her heart flutter and smiled widely. Part of her wondered if they could have ever worked out.


End file.
